The Sibling's Grimm
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a man named Dilan returns to his old home of Equestria almost against his will by his marefriend Emotional. but there are secrets he has kept from all about why he dosen't want to go back to Equestria and even manipulated some a secret from his adoptive father; the immortal griffon king. so now he returns and will have to fight to keep his secrets from getting out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here is a quick few things to say. First of all, I got this idea from SaiyanUltima's story, The Son of Two: Celestia's Regret, Luna's love. Permission to write this has already been given, and ironically, he wants to be my editor.**_

_**I will have to expand my work with future editors, but for now, I will remain where this is. I had to tell you all these things for the reason of not having flamers accuse me for stealing ideas from SaiyanUltima.**_

_**If you do not believe, then please message SaiyanUltima and ask him, yourself.**_

_**Until then, please enjoy what I am starting. And remember to give SaiyanUltima some credit for editing and becoming my editor.**_

"Where are you Dilan? It's almost time to go." I heard my marefriend yell as I descended from the castle tower. Mind you, I ignored taking the stores for the simple fact that I can.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, I release an exasperated breath and groggily land in front of the Alicorn, startling her enough to jump back and throw a hoof to the middle of her chest.

"Darn it, Dilan; Must you do that every time I call for you?" She exclaimed. I merely smiled and took the moment to give a good morning kiss.

"Sorry, Emo, I was just enjoying the view of the sunset." I chuckle, receiving a that warm smile of hers. She knew my antics of diving from our room, but the thought of me descending from the window always gets to her.

Having the entire room to ourselves, Emotional, my marefriend, takes the time to relieve herself of her morning startle with nestling into my neck. I accept that and allow her hug me with her wings, just like she always does in bed.

"Well then, are you ready to go?" She asks. I nod and follow her through the hall, hand and wing together as I dwell on her words. "I can't wait to go to the land you grew up in. I've heard that the land there is very beautiful!"

Truthfully, I am not as excited about going back to the roots of my past. If anything, I'd rather take a vacation in a frozen tundra and hunt for food. But it was not my choice; the decision came from the one griffon that overrules me.

My father...

I my true mask with a fake smile. "Well I should let dad know that we are going to be on our way then. He'll want to speak with me before we leave the castle."

She lays one last kiss to my cheek. "Okay, just be quick about. I want us to be there by morning."

I nod and walk away, leaving Emotional to finish what she has left in her packing.

Dad, The Griffon King, you certainly know how to make a guy happy. You have always been caring about me, ever since you released me from the dungeons. I had never thought that someone like you would adopt someone like me, someone that has certain...predicament.

At least you understand why I keep my secrets from everyone. Except for you, of course. If it wasn't for meeting someone like you, I don't I would be where I am today, or with the mare I love.

After a ten minute walk to the Throne Room, I notice that father is sitting in his chair and filing through a stack of papers. It was near comparison to the silence of death when I entered, but that quickly changed.

"Hey dad." I greeted. He looked up and smiled before dropping the papers to his secretary, who happened to be having the worst hangover in history.

Griffons: great at fighting, but not too bright about knowing their limits when it comes to drinking.

"Dilan, awake already?" He asked as we hugged. Luckily his talons have grown dull over the years. I responded with a grim nod while shuffling through my pockets for no apparent reason.

He gave me a deep frown and sighed. "Then be sure to tell Emotional everything, or this will come back to haunt you in the worst way possible." I nodded again and crossed my arms; even though he had a valid point, I was reluctant about this. "Be sure that you keep your wits about you when you go, and don't jump the crossbow if something happens. You'll be in Equestrian Jurisdiction, and I will be without most of my resources if you get into trouble."

"Yeah...I know." He dreaded how I answered.

"Son..." He paused to catch his breath, while grasping my hand. I could tell that this was hard for him, just like it was for mom. "...I know things are hard enough already with Emotional dragging you along, but she means for the best. So just enjoy your time with her and push aside everything that might trouble you. You're her entire world, and it would devastate her if anything happened to you."

"I know that, dad. But I just don't want to go back." I remind him. The tension in having to let me go is hard enough for him, but he knows that Emotional won't let me stay cooped up, and I have to face this sooner or later.

Regrettably, for the fact that I am leaving, he hugs me for a minute. "Be safe, and don't let the past get to you. You may not be a griffon, but you have the heart of one, and I am more than proud to call you my son."

"Thanks dad."

"You know it, son." he chuckles, while pushing me away. "Now you better get going or Emotional will come find you. And from what I already know, she is not the kind of mare to wait."

"You know it." we chuckle at how I used his catchphrase, before going our separate ways.

_**Griffonia Royal Harbor**_

"You all ready?" She asked while exiting the carriage. I gave my trust to the loaders with our luggage and nodded as the horn blew. We made our way to the docks and boarded a pony ship after Emotional cloaked her wings with her magic.

And soon enough, we were on our way to the one place I hate more than anything in Equus: Equestria.

I guess I might as well explain myself. The name I go by is Dilan SharpClaw. The reason behind my last name is that my adoptive father's last name is SharpClaw. I don't remember what my last name used to be. Everything before I arrived in this world is a big blur to me, except for my first name. I know I should say the reason why I hate Equestria so much, but that would be giving it away too easily.

"I know you really want to see Equestria, but let's try not to be noticed during our stay." I insinuated as we made our way to the left side of the boat, avoiding most of the nobles that already have their eyes on us.

"Well I know I will most likely go unnoticed, but I don't know what I will do with you when your fame is across two countries." She said with a smile, receiving a chuckle from me. I had an alternate 'me' to all of this. I have another name that I would rather go by, but it's only used for work and competition.

I look out to the open sea and take in the smell of sea water. The wind blows through my hair as the ship takes off, a coolness which holds me like a mother holding her own child.

"I could get used to-"

"Excuse me." I felt a tug on my hood. I turn to find a small filly with her parents, and a small book.

"What can I help you three with?" I asked.

"Well, my daughter wanted to know if you were thee sharp sword." The stallion asked in a nervous tone. I figured that this is his father.

"Indeed I am. I am currently traveling to my old home, Equestria, with my marefriend for a little vacation." I answered, motioning over to Emotional.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. SharpClaw." The mare next to him said, holding out her hoof for me to shake it. "Also, we heard you were the son to The Immortal King?"

"I am adopted by him. I lived in Equestria almost half of my life, but was disowned and forced to leave. It was months later that he adopted me as his son, after releasing me from the dungeons for stealing food. Which I did for the fact that I was living on the streets as a street rat."

The brown furred mare pressed her hoof to her mouth. "That just sounds awful!" she exclaimed, tears sparkling in her corners.

"Well… I still miss my parents no matter what, but I also hate for it." I added.

"What did they do?" the stallion took his turn. "Was it something drastic, or were you just banished from Equestria?"

I glanced to the sea and dwelled on that old memory. "I was not banished, but I would very much rather not talk about it."

"Can I get your autograph?" Suddenly the smiling filly levitated the book in her satchel, with an enchanted quill. "Please, please, please!"

I smiled and crouched down after taking the small book from her hand. Inside was a glued picture of me with a vast display of weapons from the many battles I experienced. Clearly this was no ordinary fan of mine, and that is what made it so much better.

I wrote my name and handed it back to her. "There you are little one." I said. She squealed and jumped around her mother as Emotional nuzzled me for this.

She loves it when I did nice things for the children.

"I have a question for you two;" I stood back up and brushed my shirt with my hands, missing the hilt of my sword by a few inches. "Are there any competitions in Equestria?"

"There are a few, and one should be happening a week from now." The filly's mother answered. "The Forest Royal. Combatants from all over participate in a free-for-all for five-hundred thousand bits and the title: King of Fighters. Everything but killing a fellow combatant is allowed, and there are hidden crystals that are used to project the competitors."

I gave them a toothy grin and patted the hilt of my blade. The sweet smell of a tournament was already running through my nostrils.

"Then you should expect me there."

"Well then you can expect us to watch and cheer for you." the stallion said. Tipping his hat to me, I returned the same respect with a nod. Anyway. Thank you for your time...your majesty."

"It was my pleasure." And with that they walked away with their daughter, leaving me to my mare and my thoughts.

I turned back around to find Emotional glaring at me. "Hey, don't expect me to not enter a tournament or two." That got me a serious pout and snort.

"I thought this was going to be our vacation from all of that?" She huffed questioningly.

I put my arm around her and laughed a little. "It will be, for most of the time." I promised, giving her a smooch. She wanted to deny it, but under that pout was a smile starting to grow. "Come on, let me see that big smile of yours!"

It took a moment for her to give in, but that beautiful smile showed itself as I tickle her sides a little. There was nothing better than to have my girl launch and cry when my fingers worked on her weak spots. Unfortunately, that meant revenge will come back to get me by tonight.

Finally, I stopped and gave the mare a minute to catch her breath. "There's the smile I've been looking for."

"You're such a dork at times like these." she giggled. "So what can you tell me about your previous adoptive parents?"

I paled at that question, but it was without a choice to remain silent about this. Begrudgingly, I took in a deep breath and synced the memories with my explanation.

"Well, I was actually adopted by them when I was discovered." She looked at me, curiosity imminent at this point. "I wasn't actually born in Equestria. I was born in another world, and I somehow ended up here by some unknown force when I was a baby. I was always obedient and respectful, but one day I disobeyed them and immediately seen in a different light. Which, by the way, resulted in them disowning me." I could see tears form in Emo's eyes as she nestled into my neck. But the pain of this truth was not over yet.

Sadly, I continued in a low tone. "But when they disowned me, it was somehow the happiest moment of my life. I felt free to get away from them, free to be who I am. And most importantly...it led me to you."

Emotional proceeded to cry into her cloak as the sunset glimmered a small bit of land in the distance. It was surprising how close Griffonia is to this country, but that didn't mean we were going to be there soon. With all the routes and other ships around us, it would be nightfall when Emotional and I make it to land.

Noticing the tears beneath her hooves, I took her into my arms and allowed her pillow to be my chest.

"I love you so much." she whispered.

"I love you too." I looked back to the shimmering country ahead us before it became nothing in the distance. The ship turned into a split region of mountains, thus a long ride to 'home' began.

"And so I return to my roots." I whispered.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay quick note. First of all I am definitely giving 90% of the credit to SaiyanUltima because he did a wonderful job with this chapter and he is still getting all the credit for the idea for this story and I must say that I can't wait to see all the finished editions of the chapters I send to him but I am also going to be the editor for him as well so this will help teach me patience for my own story's as well. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**_


	2. Summer Notice

**Hey boys and girls reading my stories I got a few things to say. First of all since school is almost over and since I'm K12 we got to send the school computers back so I won't be able to type at all over the summer so that is an advanced warning.**

**But I am glad to say that now that this is happening I get to work on the plots for every story on HOLD and what is currently being worked on so when I get the computer back I will be typing up at least one chapter for each story every month or more depending on what phase I am in.**

**Be it Halo, My little pony, anime, whatever phase I am currently in those types of stories will get the most work done on them and currently I am going through a RWBY phase so please don't hate.**

**Also if any of you need inspiration to start a story I got plenty of ideas. Meaning I have more then what I want to work with. But only for certain stories.**

**Also my Friend/proclaimed 'twin'/co-writer ****Scarface101**** has been a great help in coming up with ideas and he deserves credit for stories. Like Equestria's Ranger, Magic of the Dead, and many others soon to come. Also since I am 16 turning 17 on December 12, school will be a major pain in the ass like it has this year. It's one of the reasons why I keep on going off track on stories so that is my fault. I will try my absolute hardest to try and get everything worked out so if you could all bear with me we will all get through this.**

**Well that is all I got to say for the moment so this is MLP Brony Fifer singing off. Chow.**


	3. im back!

**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IS FINALLY HOME!**

**First of all in my last update, the summer notice, I forgot a few things. One of those being giving my appreciation to saiyanultima for being my editor for the siblings Grimm. I realized what I had missed when I had went off to work at a job I had gotten this summer. PSR, a boy scout camp with minimal technology. So I couldn't fix what mistake I had made. But I am glad to be back.**

**But now onto story info. Until the start of next month I will be working on stories randomely. The ones my mind are currently set upon. I am also making a sechdule for what days I work on for what stories. I just hope I don't end up doing 31 stories all at once. But to be honest that has happened before but it failed miserably after the second week when I started getting writers block. I get ideas from the stories I write and rarely get ideas from stories that I read.**

**But I am just so glad to be back. Well I got to get typing to make up for lost time so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	4. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	5. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
